


Beware the Wolf in Sheep's Clothing - Part One.

by Saltandburnboys



Series: Beware the Wolf Verse. [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Crazy!Jared, Kidnapping, Kind of a WIP because part two is coming soon, M/M, Underage - Freeform, bottom!Jensen, jared/jensen - Freeform, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltandburnboys/pseuds/Saltandburnboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Jensen is about to learn that not everyone is what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Clearly this is an AU story – none of the people in this story are anything like they are in real life. I do not own any of the actors in this story, especially not Jared or Jensen; they all belong to themselves. Jared and Jensen are not in a relationship, have never been and have no desire to be in a relationship; they are both happily married and not to each other which is awesome for both of them.  
> Rating: R  
> Pairings: Jared/Jensen.  
> Word Count: Around 10,000.  
> Warnings: kidnapping, non-con, crazy!Jared, drugging, violence, prostitution, underage – Jensen is 17 - schmoop, obsession, forced orgasm, fingering, blow jobs, bondage and another warning about the later chapters which will totally ruin the end if I say. if you want to know, by all means, PM me and I’ll tell you.  
> Author’s note: Okay so this was written for the awesome prompt over at spn_otpkink :
> 
> Jensen (15-16) is a runaway who hangs out at a rest area giving blow jobs to truckers for cash. Jared is a trucker who buys a blow job but can't leave the teen hooker behind. He coaxes Jensen into his truck with the promise of more money, ties him up and drives off with him. He keeps him in the back of the large sleeper cab, naked and bound as he goes about his business driving all over the country. At first Jensen begs to be let go, maybe he even tries to escape, because he thinks that Jared might be a serial killer. He comes to realize that while Jared may be crazy, he doesn't intend to kill him -- just keep him.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE BEAR IN MIND THAT THIS IS A DARK STORY BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO READ IT. THANK YOU.

**Chapter One.**  
  
God, he was hungry. He stared mournfully into his cold, greying cup of coffee, wishing desperately that it was a plate of bacon and eggs instead. His stomach rumbled painfully at the delicious smells coming from the kitchen, and he pressed his hand hard against it to try and relieve the sudden cramping. Three days. It had been three days since Jensen’s dad had tossed him out on the street with no money but the few bills he had in his pocket, no fresh clothes and none of his possessions. Jensen literally had nothing to his name but the clothes on his back, which were now dirty and stained and smelled bad enough that he'd already gotten a few dirty looks from the other diners. It was mortifying, sitting there trying to shrink back as far as possible into his seat and avoid their eyes, and made Jensen want to disappear, just for a little while.  
  
  
  
'Honey, you've gotta order something else if you're gonna stay in here.' Jensen looked up at the waitress now standing by his table. She looked sad, her thin lips curved down at the edges and her eyebrows drawn together, almost like she knew he couldn't afford anything else. Hell, she probably _did_ know since not two hours ago, she'd had to watch Jensen root around in his pockets for almost five minutes before he'd been able to come up with just enough money to pay for the coffee sitting in front of him. She looked at him like she knew he had no place to go.  
  
  
  
And she was right.  
  
Jensen slid his hand into his pocket again, hoping to find a couple of coins he'd maybe missed the last two times he'd checked. Unsurprisingly, he came up with nothing but lint. 'Um,' he said, quickly snatching up a menu, 'I just need a few more minutes to decide what I want to have.' He gave her a nervous smile and turned his attention back to the menu they both knew he had no intention of ordering from.  
  
  
  
'Hon, I'm sorry,' she said, slowly extracting the menu from his hands. 'You're gonna have to go.'  
  
  
  
'Oh,' he mumbled quietly as he stood up, his cheeks already reddening in embarrassment. He wobbled dangerously at first, clutching desperately at the table for a few moments in a bid to stay upright, before he eventually managed to get his balance back. He didn't look at the waitress again as he slid out the booth and headed towards the door, but he could feel her eyes on him. Could tell that she hadn’t wanted to throw him out, that it hadn’t been her choice, but that didn’t change anything. It didn’t change the fact that Jensen had nowhere to go, or that it was bitterly cold outside, or that he was so hungry he wasn't sure he was actually doing to make it to the door before he passed out.  
  
  
  
And it certainly didn’t change the fact that Jensen had absolutely no idea what he was going to do next.  
  
  
  
****  
  
Jensen stepped out of the dinner, rubbing his hands down his bare arms and looking around for some shelter, anywhere that might protect him from the biting wind lashing against his back. True to form, there wasn't any so he jogged over to the side of the diner, turned the corner and pressed himself up against the wall. It helped a little, sheltering him from the worst of the winds, but he was still freezing as he sat down on the hard ground and hugged his knees to his chest.  
  
  
  
God, what was he going to do?  
  
  
  
'Hey, kid?' Jensen jumped at the sound of the rough voice above him, and jerked his head up. The man looking down at him was old, years older than Jensen’s dad even, with a jutting belly and thin, greying hair. His cigarette jiggled from the side of his mouth, almost like it had a life of its own, as he said in the same gruff voice as before, 'I saw you in the diner earlier; you ain't got no more money have you, boy?' Jensen shook his head, hugging his knees tighter and willing himself not to cry. 'I could help you out with that if you like?'  
  
  
  
Jensen’s eyes narrowed in suspicion as he asked, 'How?'  
  
  
  
In response, the man reached into his pocket and pulled out a crisp twenty dollar note that Jensen couldn’t help but stare longingly at. The sound of a zipper opening snapped Jensen's attention away from the note, though, and he watched in disgust as the man began to open the fly of his jeans. 'Come on, kid, you want this or not?' the man grunted impatiently, waving the bill just out of Jensen’s reach.  
  
  
  
Jensen licked his lips nervously. He did want the money. Desperately. But this...could he do _this_ for it? His stomach took that moment to growl loudly and, ultimately, made the decision for him. Not that there had been much of a choice to begin with – Jensen needed that money or he wasn’t going to make it through another night.  
  
  
  
So Jensen got to his knees and shuffled closer to the man in front of him, tentatively reaching out and taking hold of the half opened zipper. It sounded abnormally loud as he undid it the rest of the way, and his heart pounded painfully in his chest as he reached inside. He couldn't help but flinch away when he felt the man’s hot hardness against his hand, but he forced himself to take a deep breath and close his fingers around it. The man groaned low as Jensen pulled his cock out of his jeans, and Jensen had to grit his teeth against the wave of nausea that swept through him at the sound.  
  
  
  
 _He could do this…he could do this…he could…_  
  
  
  
Steeling himself, Jensen closed his eyes and leaned forward, but just before his lips touched the guy’s dick, it was suddenly ripped away from him. Actually, the man's whole body was torn away, and Jensen watched with wide eyes as the overweight trucker was slammed against the wall by another man. The stranger punched him twice in the gut before tossing him to the ground. The trucker was up in an instant, and he immediately took off at an awkward run, dashing across the parking lot and struggling to hold up his still open jeans with one hand.  
  
  
  
The stranger turned to Jensen then and knelt down in front of him. He was young, maybe in his late twenties, with almost shoulder-length, dark brown hair, that swayed a little in the wind, and kind hazel eyes. 'Are you okay? Did he hurt you?' the stranger asked, his voice deep and urgent. It was weird – the man sounded _genuinely_ concerned about Jensen, and there was a worried frown pulling at his mouth. It had been a long time since anyone had cared about Jensen like that. Years maybe…long before his parents had finally kicked him out. Jensen didn’t really know how to respond to that kind of concern, so he just shook his head slightly in response. 'Are you alone out here? Where are your parents?'  
  
  
  
'I don't…,' Jensen started. 'It's just me.'  
  
  
The man's frown deepened and he ran a hand through his messy hair just as a particularly icy gust of wind blew past them. 'Jesus, it's freezing out here,' he hissed, reaching out to touch Jensen's arm. 'Dammit, you're skin's like ice, and you look like you haven't eaten in days.’  
  
  
  
Then, with a quick look over his shoulder, the man got to his feet and gently pulled Jensen up with him. 'Come on, I’ve got some food in my truck and some warm clothes I can give you.'  
  
  
  
As soon as he was on his feet, though, Jensen pulled his arm away, in spite of his hunger and in spite of how good those warm clothes sounded. No one had tried to help him in days, not _one_ person, so why was this guy suddenly offering to do so? 'Why?' he asked, eyeing the man warily.  
  
  
  
The man just gave him a long, sad look and said, 'Because you need my help, kid, and I can't leave here without giving you that. Trust me, I only want to give you what you need.'  
  
  
  
Jensen didn't know what to do. The guy didn't _look_ crazy and he really _did_ sound like he was worried about Jensen. Maybe there were good people in the world, and Jensen just hadn't been lucky enough to meet any of them until now. Yeah, that had to be it…plus, it was high time Lady Luck stopped screwing him over anyway. So that settled, Jensen nodded once and followed the man back to his truck.


	2. Chapter Two.

**Chapter Two.**  
  
  
  
Well, _almost_ time, Jensen thought grimly, as he trudged across the unforgiving gravel of the seemingly endless parking lot – Lady Luck had obviously wanted just one last chance to kick him in the balls before she was done with him, because the guy had parked his damn truck _right_ on the other side of the truck stop, as far away from the diner as one could possibly get without actually parking on the highway. So by the time they reached it, Jensen’s feet were throbbing in his ratty trainers and his teeth were chattering so violently, he felt like his jaw was about to come apart.  
  
  
  
 _Seriously. What. A. Bitch._  
  
  
  
Jensen leaned up against the side of the truck, bringing his hands up to his mouth and blowing into his frozen fists, as he watched the trucker open the door and climb into the cabin.  
  
  
  
 _Come on, come on, come…_  
  
  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash followed by a muffled yell behind him that had Jensen instantly jumping away from the truck and spinning round to look at the cabin.  
  
  
  
 _What the hell…?_  
  
  
  
After a few long moments of agonising silence, Jensen hesitantly walked up to the cabin’s still open door and peered inside. It was dark – why hadn’t the guy turned on the freaking lights? - and way too quiet; if Jensen hadn’t _just_ seen the trucker duck inside with his own two eyes, he would’ve sworn the place was empty. 'Hello,' he called quietly, mounting the first step. 'Are you alright in there?'  
  
  
  
No answer.  
  
  
  
 _Shit_. Jensen looked over his shoulder to see if there was anyone close by who might be able help, but the lot was decidedly deserted around where they were parked. There were people in the diner, of course, Jensen knew that, but…that was at _least_ a twenty minute walk away and…and what if the trucker was seriously hurt? What if he was bleeding out or something? All because he’d been trying to help Jensen out.  
  
  
  
Oh, fuck it, Jensen thought; he owed it to the guy to at least _try_ to help him if he could. So Jensen climbed up the last two steps and leaned into the cabin.  
  
  
  
'Hell-' his voice cut off with a surprised yelp when two large hands grabbed his arms and hauled him inside. The door slammed shut behind him, completely blocking out the sunlight and leaving the cabin in utter darkness as strong arms wound around his chest. Jensen struggled, kicked out, tried to free himself, but the arms around him just tightened even more with every move he made. 'Let go,' he hissed between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
The ‘go’ was barely out of Jensen’s mouth before something was being pressed over his lips, muffling the long stream of the curses Jensen was hurling at the man behind him. And then, suddenly, the arms disappeared and the cabin lights flickered on, but before Jensen could even _think_ about making a dash for the door, he was being tackled to the ground. His back hit the floor hard, punching the air from his lungs and making it all too easy for the trucker to sit himself down on Jensen’s chest.  
  
  
  
Furious and more than a little panicked, Jensen curled his hands into fists and hit out at the guy’s chest, arms, stomach, anywhere he could reach. It didn’t last long, of course - not with Jensen flat on his back and hardly able to get any air into his lungs - and after not more than ten blows, the guy caught Jensen’s wrists and held them tight. Jensen watched helplessly as the man wound a thick length of rope around them again and again in a knot so complicated, Jensen could tell just from looking at it that he’d never be able to wriggle out of it.  
  
  
That didn’t stop him pounding his bound hands against the guy’s back, though, when he turned round to grab Jensen's ankles and give them the same treatment. Jensen desperately tried not to ignore the strong muscles he felt under his fists and the way they flexed in the guy’s back and…and the way he seemed to barely even notice that Jensen was hitting him. Because none of those observations were going to help Jensen stay calm – _outmatched...he was so fucking outmatched…fuck, fuck, fuck_ – and he _needed_ to stay calm if he had any hope of getting out of this.  
  
  
  
'I'm sorry I have to do this, sweetheart, but I can't have you running off and getting into any more trouble.’ The guy gently dropped Jensen’s newly bound ankles and turned back round to face him; the soft smile on his face wasn’t _nearly_ as reassuring as the guy obviously thought it was. ‘Not now that I've found you.'  
  
  
  
Since he was still gagged, and trussed up like a goddamn Thanksgiving turkey, Jensen had to settle for glaring at the guy to try and communicate _exactly_ what he thought of that ridiculous, not to mention fucking _weird_ , explanation. Or apology…or whatever the hell that had been.  
  
  
  
'I know you're mad, but I'll untie you later…once we're safe,' the man continued, his tone level and almost eerily even, despite the fact that he’d just kidnapped someone, as if this was something he did every fucking day.  
  
  
  
Maybe it was.  
  
  
  
Fear prickled along Jensen’s skin, thoroughly dowsing the anger burning in his gut, as his mind wandered to all the stories of hikers picked up, hacked to bits and then dumped by the side of the road like so much trash.  
  
  
  
'Well, now that’s done, I guess introductions are in order, right? I'm Jared. And you're...' the guy reached back, dug his hand into Jensen's pocket and pulled out his high school ID card. 'Jensen Ackles. Jensen, huh? That's unusual, but I like it,' he said with a toothy grin, completely oblivious to Jensen’s rising panic. ‘It’s nice to meet you, Jensen.' Then, with a quick shake of Jensen’s tied hands – as if they really _had_ just met; as if anything about this was even _remotely_ normal - and a glance down at his watch, the trucker was getting to his feet. 'Dammit, we're behind schedule. We’ve gotta to get moving.'  
  
  
  
The second he was off Jensen’s chest, Jensen reached up to rip the tape from his mouth – surely, someone would hear him scream, right? - but before he could get his hand anywhere near his face, Jared caught his wrists. ‘Don’t,’ he said, and for the first time since they’d met, there was a sharpness, a coldness, in his voice that stopped Jensen dead. ‘If you take that off, I’m gonna have to find another way to keep you quiet, and you’re _not_ going to like it very much. Understand?’ Jensen’s heart raced as he stared up at Jared with wide, terrified eyes. _‘Understand?_ ’ Jared repeated, giving Jensen’s wrists a warning squeeze. Jensen nodded jerkily, not wanting to even _think_ about how Jared would shut him up without using the duct tape, and Jared let his hands go. ‘Great,’ Jared said with a grin, and just like that, the darkness was gone and Jensen could almost have believed it had never been there, if it weren’t for the lingering throb in his wrists.  
  
  
  
And with one last look back at Jensen, Jared walked over to the door, opened it and disappeared outside. Jensen heard the lock fall into place with a sickeningly final-sounding thunk, and he let his head fall back heavily against the floor in frustration. _Dammit._  
  
  
  
A few moments later, the engine started up and the truck pulled out onto the highway, taking Jensen away from any hope of rescue, and leaving him well and truly alone with his kidnapper. _Alone_ with Jared.  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three.

**Chapter Three.**  
  
  
  
It had been quiet in the truck for a while before Jensen finally worked up the courage to start looking around for a weapon - something heavy enough to maybe knock Jared out with at the next truck stop. Then Jensen would be able to make a run for it without worrying about the psycho coming after him.  
  
  
  
He was just peering under the bed – the insanely _huge_ bed; it took up half the damn cabin, for Christ’s sake - when Jared’s voice made him jump so hard, he banged his head on the bedframe. 'You can take the duct tape off now, Jen.’ His relief at hearing that vastly outweighed the throbbing in his head, and the pain was easily pushed aside as he reached up to tear the tape off his mouth. He winced slightly at the burn it left behind, but at least he could finally breathe again. He’d never take that luxury for granted ever again. ‘There's some food and water in that cooler by your foot; we'll stop for lunch in a couple of hours, but feel free to take what you want from there.'  
  
  
  
Jensen stared incredulously at the back of Jared’s head; the guy couldn’t be serious, could he? 'I don't want any of your fucking _food_ …I want you to let me go,’ he snarled, his voice laced with every ounce of venom he could muster.  
  
  
  
Jared sighed, like Jensen had disappointed him…like _Jensen_ was the one being unreasonable here. 'Look, I know you're mad at me, sweetheart, but, come on, you haven't drunk anything since yesterday, and God knows when you last had something to eat.'  
  
  
  
It was true – how did the guy even _know_ that? – even though Jensen wished it wasn’t, and now that they were talking about it, now that Jensen _knew_ there was food close by, his earlier hunger returned full force. His eyes darted to the cooler, covetous and hateful all at once, but he quickly forced his gaze away again. He didn't want anything of Jared's, didn't want anything _from_ Jared...  
  
  
  
But…but he was so fucking hungry…  
  
  
  
'If you don't want to eat anything, that’s up to you, but at least have something to drink or, pretty soon, you're gonna pass out.'  
  
  
  
Jensen's eyes snapped back to Jared where the man was staring out at the road. And then they moved down to Jared's arms, to where the thick corded muscle was bulging under his shirt, and his stomach clenched. He _really_ didn't want to be unconscious around this guy; he needed to be stay awake and alert if he didn’t want to end up in a dumpster somewhere. And that meant _not_ passing out right now in this damn cabin.  
  
  
  
Torn, his gaze darted between Jared and the cooler. Back and forth; back and forth; back and forth. Uncertain and floundering.  
  
  
  
In the end, though, after the cramping had, once again, left Jensen clutching his stomach in agony, his hunger finally won out. He tentatively reached for the cooler, his eyes still firmly fixed on Jared so the guy couldn’t try anything; Jensen wasn’t about to get caught out because he’d let his guard slip, no way. But, to his surprise, Jared didn’t turn look at him. In fact, he hadn’t looked at Jensen at all during their entire conversation; he was still just staring out the windshield, tapping his thumb against the wheel to the beat of the radio and paying Jensen no mind.  
  
  
  
Feeling slightly reassured that Jared wasn't up to anything – not right then anyway - Jensen pulled the cooler closer.  
  
  
Maybe, the guy really _did_ just want Jensen to eat something; maybe this was a ransom thing instead of a serial killer thing. That idea made Jensen feel infinitely better. As soon as Jared realised that Jensen didn’t have anyone who cared enough to pay for his release, who cared for him at all really, he’d clearly let Jensen go.  
  
  
  
Plus, Jared was driving, so there was a pretty limited amount he could actually do to Jensen from all the way up there in the front seat.  
  
  
  
Nodding to himself, Jensen finally let his attention drop to the cooler and he quickly wrenched the lid off. His stomach gave another rumble, eager instead of mournful this time, as he took a look at what was inside - a mountain of chocolate bars, bags and bags of potato chips, a jumbo pack of strawberry twizzlers…and three glorious bottles of cool, clear water.  
  
  
  
Jensen grabbed one of those first, almost dropping it in his haste to get the top off, and gulped down half the contents in one go. It tasted _amazing_. It was quite possibly the best thing Jensen had ever tasted in his whole life, and he couldn’t help closing his eyes and pressing the cold bottle against his cheek, just to feel the chill seep into his skin. A-fucking-mazing.   
  
  
He instantly felt better; his tongue didn't feel dry and too big in his mouth anymore, and that stale, sour taste that had plagued his taste buds over the last few days had been washed away to leave nothing but cool freshness behind. He took another sip, a little less franticly this time, before screwing the lid back on and placing the bottle back in the cooler.  
  
  
  
Jensen scooped up a Mars bar next and quickly wolfed it down, dropping the empty wrapper carelessly onto the floor. God, that was good – chocolate and sugar and heavenly, heavenly sweetness. He went to grab another one, but before he could get his fingers around it, the truck veered suddenly to the left and Jensen had to slam his hand against the floor to keep himself from tipping over. 'Watch it,' he hissed. Dying in a fucking truck wreck was pretty high on the list of things Jensen never wanted to do...right up there with getting kidnapped by a psycho truck driver.  
  
  
  
Grumbling, he reached for the cooler again only for the truck to swerve a second time, causing him to knock the damn thing over and scatter chocolate and crisps all over the floor. Jensen glared hard at the back of Jared’s head. ‘What's your fuckin-' he cut off abruptly as his vision blurred and warped, and it suddenly hit him that it wasn’t the truck veering, it was him. It was his eyes or his head or…or…his brain...  
  
  
  
He felt...it was like...Jensen blinked, trying to get Jared back in focus. But he couldn't. Every time he nearly had it, the world twisted away again, becoming blurry and indistinct once more and leaving Jensen feeling dizzy and lost. 'What...what's going on?' Jensen slammed his eyes shut and reached up to grab his head…maybe…maybe…he could make the world stop spinning if he just held on hard enough.  
  
  
  
'I don't under...understand.' His words were slurred and barely recognisable even to himself, so he licked his lips and tried again, ‘Jared, what…what’s going-' But it was no use; his tongue refused to do what he wanted it to, lying heavy and useless in his mouth, so he didn't bother trying again. He felt tired, exhausted actually, his whole body aching and throbbing with it, and that huge bed along the wall was starting to look pretty inviting. So soft and big and…  
  
  
  
No! That wasn’t...he needed to stay awake because...because something was _very_ wrong here...he needed to...  
  
  
  
Jensen jumped when he felt a hand close around his arm. He looked at it dumbly for a few moments - it didn't look like his hand; whose hand was that? - before letting his eyes drift down to the wrist and up, up, up the forearm it belonged to until he could finally see the hand’s owner.  
  
  
  
It was Jared.  
  
  
  
That was...that was _why_ he had to stay awake because Jared...Jared was bad...wasn't he? Yes...definitely…  
  
  
  
Maybe...  
  
'Shhhh,' Jared whispered, his voice low and soothing and so soft Jensen kind of wanted to wrap himself up in it. 'It's okay, baby, just go to sleep. I'll watch over you. Everything's fine.' The hand on his arm had made its way up to Jensen's shoulder now and was kneading the tense, knotted muscles there. It felt so good, so _perfect_ , that Jensen couldn’t stop himself from leaning into the touch as his eyes slowly closed and his head tipped lazily back. So good, and…and he was sure everything was fine. Jared had said…he’d said he’d watch over him…everything was okay…he was sure everything was just fine…  
  
  
  
A moment later, he was falling – but it was okay; everything was fine, fine, fine - just for an instant before he landed on a cloud of feathers and silk. So soft...  
  



	4. Chapter Four.

**Chapter Four.**  
  
  
Jensen groaned, stretching slightly and gingerly opening his eyes. Fuck, he felt like crap. He brought his hand up to rub his blurry eyes, or he tried to anyway, but for some reason it didn’t make it to his face; instead, it jerked to a stop somewhere around his right ear. 'What the...' He turned his head to look up at his hand and his eyes widened when he saw the metal cuff around his wrist. Panic quickening his heart, he tried moving his other hand, but he instantly felt the same bite in that wrist too, and a quick glance confirmed that it was similarly shackled.  
  
  
  
 _Oh God, oh God, oh God…_  
  
  
  
Jensen quickly followed the cuffs up to where they were linked through the gaps in the bed’s headboard, and his heart sank as he took in the sturdy wooden slats. He could tell without even trying that no amount of struggling was going to break those.  
  
  
  
‘God…' he breathed, suddenly very much awake and utterly terrified. He was going to die. This crazy bastard was going to chop him up into little pieces and leave him in a truck stop somewhere, and no one was ever going to know what happened to him.  
  
  
  
‘Shhh, Jensen.’  
  
  
  
Jensen jolted when he felt a hand touch his calf...his very bare calf. He immediately looked down at his body and realised that he was now only wearing his boxers, and that there were cuffs around each of his ankles as well, binding him to the other end of the bed frame. He also saw Jared standing at the end of the bed, a soft smile on his face as he stared down at Jensen.  
  
  
  
 _What the hell was going on?_  
  
  
  
'It's okay, baby,' Jared said, stroking Jensen's calf in a gesture that was probably meant to be comforting but only made Jensen’s heart race faster.  
  
  
  
'Please don't kill me,' Jensen begged, his earlier bravado completely gone. ' _Please_ , I don't...I don't want to die.'  
  
  
  
Jared inhaled sharply, his face contorting into a look of horror. 'Kill you? I would never...I could never hurt you, Jensen, not ever.'  
  
  
  
Jensen shook his head in response, feeling hopelessly lost and confused. 'Then why am I chained up?' he whispered. 'Why...why am I not wearing any clothes?'  
  
  
  
'Oh, Jensen, no, you've got it all wrong,' Jared said, the gentle smile returning to his face.  
  
  
  
Jensen's heart unclenched a little at that, hope lightening his chest, 'Really? You're...you're not going to hurt me?'  
  
  
  
'No, of course not,' Jared said with a light hearted laugh.  
  
  
  
Jensen gave the man a shaky smile at that because that was a good sign, right? 'So...you're what? An undercover cop, teaching kids like me not to go off with strange men? Or...or like a reality TV show…are you punking me or something?'  
  
  
  
'Nope,' Jared replied, his smile widening.  
  
  
  
'Did...did my parents send you to look for me then? Did they ask you to find me?' Jensen asked, happy tears rising to his eyes. Maybe his mom had finally stood up to his dad; maybe she still loved Jensen and was finally ready to leave; maybe they could get away together.  
  
  
  
That hope died almost instantly, though, as Jared's expression darkened, and Jensen couldn’t help but notice how different the man looked right then compared to the laughing, easy-going guy of a few moments before. Jared’s dark eyes had narrowed and his lips were curled into an almost snarl - he looked fierce, bordering on feral, as he growled, 'No. Those…those _ingrates_ didn't send me to look for you. They don't see how wonderful you are, how perfect; they _abandoned_ you when all you deserve is to be loved. Cherished. _Fucking worshipped._ If I ever meet them...' Jared's nostrils flared, his eyes flashing dangerously, and Jensen didn't need him to finish that sentence - he knew exactly what Jared would do if he ever encountered Jensen's parents, and it wasn’t anything good. Before that instance, Jensen would’ve claimed he knew what hatred looked like, thought he'd seen it every day on his father's face for years, but he'd been wrong, because that look paled in comparison to the one marring Jared's face right then.  
  
  
'Then who are you?' Jensen asked quietly, dreading the answer but desperately needing to know all the same.  
  
  
  
He watched, his body thrumming with tension, as Jared took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The man didn't speak for several long moments, his hand still moving restlessly up and down Jensen's calf. The touch hadn't been all that comforting before; now it was terrifying, and Jensen wanted nothing more than to yank his leg away from Jared's roaming fingers. And he would’ve done so if it weren’t for the damn cuffs around his ankles.  
  
  
  
When Jared opened his eyes again, though, Jensen was relieved to see that the darkness had melted away, leaving his eyes hazel and clear and his expression human once more. 'I'm your rescuer.’  
  
  
  
'My rescuer?' Jensen asked with a frown because… _what?_  
  
  
  
'Yes,' Jared nodded. 'I saw it the second I laid eyes on you at that truck stop. You were so lost, so unloved, so lonely; you needed someone to come and take care of you. And that someone is me, Jensen. It’s me.'  
  
  
  
Jensen stared at the guy in shock, his brain unable to process any of that; it took a long time for him to gather his thoughts enough to say, 'I'm not...Jared, I...I don't _need_ rescuing.' He wasn't some damsel in distress, for Christ's sake. Hell, he'd lived seventeen years with a man who’d made it abundantly clear with every look, every word and every beating just how much he hated him. If Jensen could get through that nightmare fairly intact, then he could survive anything. And he _certainly_ didn't need some psycho kidnapping him and chaining him up in the back of his truck.  
  
  
  
Jared raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him and Jensen bristled, a scowl forming on his face. 'Baby, you were offering blow jobs to random guys in the middle of nowhere; I’ve gotta say that’s not a great sign that you can take care of yourself.'  
  
  
  
'Don't call me baby,' Jensen bit out, twisting his leg away as much as he could to try and dislodge Jared's hand. It worked about as well as all of his other plans had; that is to say, not at all. 'Get off me, you fucking psycho.' He realised a moment later what he'd said and who he'd said it too. His breath caught in his throat as the memory of Jared's dark eyes flashed in his mind.  
  
  
  
 _Stupidstupidstupid._  
  
  
  
But all Jared did was laugh. 'No need to be embarrassed, baby, it's just us here. I won't tell anyone.' As if _that_ was the issue here - that Jensen was …was _embarrassed_ by some stupid pet name. The guy really was out of his mind.  
  
  
  
And Jensen really wasn’t liking where this conversation seemed to be headed. The boxers and the cuffs were starting to point to something Jensen really didn't want to think about. Because that couldn't be what was happening here...it couldn't be. He was a guy, for fuck's sake, not some pretty, defenceless girl, and guys didn't...they didn't get...things like that just _didn't_ happen to guys.  
  
  
  
 _You deserve to be loved. Cherished. Fucking worshipped._  
  
  
  
Jensen swallowed hard, pulling at the cuffs around his wrists as subtly as he could. He needed to get out of them right the fuck now.  
  
  
He gasped when something slapped against his calf - Jared's hand he realised when he looked down at his leg - leaving the skin stinging. 'Stop that, you're going to hurt yourself. I really didn't expect to meet you the other day so I wasn't prepared, but I'll get us some padded cuffs soon. But, for now, you have to be careful, okay? I don't want you rubbing your skin raw no matter how excited you get,’ Jared finished, giving Jensen a playful wink that turned his stomach.  
  
  
  
'Maybe you could uncuff me then so I don't, you know, hurt myself accidently,' Jensen tried, keeping his voice as level as possible even though his insides were shaking. 'My wrists and ankles kind of hurt already actually.'  
  
  
  
But Jared just gave him a sad smile, and walked round the bed until he was standing by Jensen’s head. 'I can't do that yet, baby; we need them right now so I can show you how much I love you.' He leaned down, then, and took one of Jensen's hands in a surprisingly gentle hold. Jensen's breath hitched when he felt Jared press a tender kiss to the inside of his wrist; the move was so unexpected, so at odds with everything else, that all Jensen could was stare in stunned confusion as Jared reached for his other wrist and did the same there. 'All better,' Jared said, with a nod, reaching down to stroke Jensen's cheek. 'So beautiful...'  
  
  
  
Jensen's breathing sped up, unsure of what Jared planned to do next, and he couldn’t deny the flood of relief that coursed through his system when Jared stepped back. The man's face was flushed, colour high on his cheeks, as he let out a breathless laugh, 'God, what you do to me, baby.'  
  
  
  
And then he was moving away towards the driver’s compartment. Was it over? Was that it? Thank god, Jensen thought, relaxing into the mattress. _Thank god..._  
  
  
  
His relief didn't last long, however, because a few minutes later, Jared was back at his side with a pair of very sharp scissors in his hand.  
  
  
  
'No,' Jensen said quickly, shaking his head. 'No, please, no.' He tried to get as far away from Jared as possible but barely moved an inch in his restraints.  
  
  
  
'Baby, stop, I said I wouldn't hurt you and I won't. These are just for unwrapping my present,’ Jared said, his lips curved into an excited, almost manic, grin. Jensen looked away, searching the room for a present, a box, _anything_ that Jared might have been preparing to open with those fucking massive scissors. He didn't see a single thing that looked like a present though. He flinched when Jared leaned in close, the man’s lips grazing the shell of his ear, and whispered, 'It's you, baby. _You're_ my present.'  
  
  
  
And, with that, Jared was straightening up and moving down the bed slightly so that he was in line with Jensen's hip. All Jensen could think about were those scissors plunging into his belly and ripping him apart. He watched, terrified, as Jared brought the scissors closer and closer to his body, murmuring, 'best present ever,' under his breath, but just before they cut into him, Jensen squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't watch this.  
  
  
  
But to his surprise, the pain didn't come. There was no agonising slice into his belly, no blood spilling across his skin…just a strange, almost hissing, noise that had Jensen slowly opening his eyes again in curiosity.  
  
  
  
The scissors were cutting through his boxers, gliding through the cotton as if it wasn’t even there, and all of sudden, it hit Jensen like a punch to the gut. This was really happening. In a few short moments, he was going to be naked and Jared was going to...he was going to do whatever he wanted to him.  
  
  
  
He instantly started struggling, even though he knew it was useless, even though he knew how close those sharp blades were to his skin. 'No, stop, you can't do this, you can't…stop!'  
  
  
  
And then Jared was there again, hushing him and holding him, and stroking hands across his belly and down his arms. 'I know you’re nervous, Jen; a couple's first time is always scary. And you, you're untouched, so you don't know what to expect, but it's okay, I'll be _so_ gentle, I promise. It's going to be magical, Jensen...perfect.'  
  
  
'NO!' Jensen screamed. 'HELP!! SOMEBODY HELP ME!! HE-' A large hand slammed over his mouth, muffling his cries, and he didn't hesitate – he just bit down hard.  
  
  
  
Jared swore and immediately yanked his hand away, but before Jensen could cry out again, something was jammed into his mouth. It tasted of cotton and sweat, and he noted absently that Jared must’ve balled up the left leg of his boxers to use as a makeshift gag. He tried to open his mouth and push it out with his tongue, but Jared's hand was back almost instantly, pressing over his lips and keeping the gag in place. 'Don't do that again,' Jared warned, his voice dropping low and the darkness creeping back into his eyes once more. Then he reached across and sliced the remaining material from Jensen's body, leaving his hand in place over Jensen's mouth as he did so.  
  
  
  
Jensen felt frustrated tears rise to his eyes as Jared tore the last remnants of his boxers away, leaving him naked and exposed and utterly humiliated. He couldn't help but flinch when Jared ran his free hand down his side, over his hip bone, across his inner thigh. No one had ever touched him there, not like this, and every brush of Jared's fingers felt like the worst kind of violation. He didn't want this. He wasn't gay; he'd never looked at a guy that way in his life. This was so wrong and he wanted it to end... _please, god...please..._  
  
  
  
After several long moments – an eternity in Jensen’s mind - of Jared's fingers trailing all over him, the man pulled his hand away from Jensen's mouth. But he didn't take the cotton out as he said, 'Jensen, we're in the middle of nowhere; there's no one for miles. No one to disturb us at all, but I can't have you screaming like that. It...it _hurts_ me. Now, I don't want to gag you; I want to hear every beautiful sound you make our first time, but I will if I have to. So, it's up to you, baby; can you keep quiet or do I need to get the tape?'  
  
  
  
It could've been a lie. They might well have been near civilisation. Jensen didn't know Jared so the guy _could_ have been lying; it was just that Jensen didn't think he was. Honestly, he knew in his heart Jared wouldn't have stopped anywhere that he didn't feel completely safe in. So, feeling defeated and more hopeless than ever, Jensen dropped his head back onto the pillow and nodded.  
  
  
  
'Good,' Jared breathed, stroking a hand across Jensen's cheek. A hand that Jensen was just too damn tired to shake off - what was the fucking point anyway? 'Thank you, baby.'  
  
  
  
A moment later, the cotton was being pulled from his mouth, and Jensen just had time to draw in a breath before Jared's lips descended on his. The man immediately thrust his tongue into Jensen's mouth, stroking it along Jensen's unresponsive flesh, licking into every corner, while Jensen laid completely still beneath him. Jared moaned deeply against his lips, pressing in even closer, and Jensen to try to pull away but Jared halted his retreat, cupping the back of his skull with one huge hand and holding him in place. Eventually, Jared released Jensen’s mouth, letting out a happy, contented sigh. 'Wow. Just wow...so amazing,' he said, his breathing a little laboured as he ran his thumb over Jensen's kiss swollen bottom lip.  
  
  
  
'Please, Jared, I don't want this. Please don't do this,' Jensen pleaded in a quiet, desperate voice.  
  
  
  
His stomach dropped and he felt like sobbing when Jared just gave him that damn smile again. 'You only _think_ you don't,’ he replied, ‘because you don't know how good we’ll be together. You don't know how much I love you...how _well_ I can love you.' Jared gave him a quick peck on the lips before adding, 'But don't worry, I'm going to show you.'  
  
  
And with that, he climbed onto the mattress and settled between Jensen's spread legs, peering down at Jensen's body, his eyes bright and fascinated, his chest heaving. Jensen squirmed under the heat of that intense gaze – too hungry; too predatory; just too fucking much - quickly bringing his knees together to try and hide as much as he could. Jared made a small, disappointed noise at the movement and instantly reached forward to rest one huge hand on each of Jensen's knees. He forced them firmly apart again, even wider than before. Then, with an impish grin, he slowly inched himself closer so that Jensen's spread legs were bracketing his body, making it impossible for Jensen to close them again.  
  
  
  
Trapped. Trapped and spread open, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
  
He watched wide eyed as Jared stripped out of both his shirts, revealing a strong well-muscled chest to match his bulging arms. Even without the fucking cuffs, Jensen would never have been able to overpower him. Not ever. He was so caught up in staring at Jared's ridiculously defined torso, so lost in the realisation that he was never getting out of this, that he started slightly when he heard the unexpected but familiar 'snick' of a bottle of lube. Unfortunately, Jensen was pretty damn sure Jared wasn't about to use that for a quick jerk off session in the bathroom. No, that bottle was for him, even if Jensen didn't know how...even if, he didn’t _want_ to know how.  
  
  
  
'Jensen, baby, you’ve gotta relax; you're trembling,' Jared said, moving his hands up Jensen's thighs. It took a second for Jensen to register what Jared was telling him - he hadn't even noticed, what with his latest freak out - but now the guy had pointed it out, he could hear the cuffs knocking lightly against the bed frame as tiny tremors wracked his body. 'I know what'll make you feel better...get you all relaxed for me.'  
  
  
  
Well, whatever it was, Jensen didn't fucking want it, but shaking his head and murmuring, 'no', didn't stop Jared from shuffling down the bed and leaning over him. Didn't stop him from taking Jensen's soft cock in his mouth.  
  
  
  
Jensen cried out as Jared's lips closed around him, swallowing him all the way down and just holding him there in that tight, tight heat. 'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,' he whispered under his breath because it…it felt incredible, and Jared had to get the hell off him because...because, despite the wrongness of it all, Jensen could feel heat beginning to curl in his groin. He tried to scoot away, digging his heels into the mattress, but all that did was shove his cock even further down Jared's throat.  
  
  
  
And then Jared started sucking, his cheeks hollowing out and his tongue swirling around the sensitive head of Jensen’s dick. 'No! Stop! Oh god!' Jensen thrashed his head from side to side, strained his hands down towards Jared to try and push him away, but it was no use; no matter how much he fought it, he could feel himself hardening in the warm, wetness of Jared's mouth. He groaned, turning his head into his forearm to hide his face, as Jared's tongue lapped at his now hard shaft. This was so wrong...Jensen didn't...not guys...how could he be getting hard so easily when he could see that it was Jared between his legs? Could see that it was a _man_ sucking him down?  
  
  
  
His eyes rolled back in his head as Jared started to bob up and down, his lips closed tight around Jensen’s dick, dragging along the sensitive skin of his cock. Up and down; up and down; up and down... _oh god..._  
  
  
  
Fuck, he was gonna come...he was gonna...no...he couldn't...not like this…please, no...  
  
  
  
And then he was coming. His back arched right off the bed, his world whiting out and heat rushing through him like a freight train.  
  
  
  
When Jensen opened his eyes a few seconds later, his breath coming in harsh pants, he saw Jared grinning down at him. 'See, baby, look how responsive you are for me. God, the noises you were making, so desperate, so fucking gorgeous...Christ...' and then he was surging forward and crashing his lips into Jensen's. Devouring his mouth; claiming every inch of it.  
  
  
  
Thankfully, it wasn’t long before Jared drew back this time, settling on his heels and looking maddeningly happy. Little by little, Jensen’s brain was coming back online, and the realisation of what had just happened was beginning to creep in as he stared down at his soft cock where it lay against his thigh – wet…wet because he'd just gotten a blowjob from a guy, from a lunatic, from a _criminal_ , and he'd…he’d liked it. Worse, he'd just been…raped and he'd fucking loved it. How messed up was that? Jesus...he'd come in no time at all, and he didn't even want to _think_ about the sounds that had spilled out of his mouth...he could only imagine. He felt his face heat, shame and disgust rearing their ugly heads as he fought back humiliated tears.  
  
Jared chuckled above him and said, 'No need to be embarrassed, baby. I'm the first one who's been down here,' he gave Jensen sensitive cock a soft stroke, 'right? And it's us; of course, you're going to come quickly when it's us. We were made for each other.'  
  
  
  
Jensen shook his head, half in denial, half in despair. God, he'd never felt this awful in his entire life, and that was saying something, given the life he’d had at home.  
  
  
'Also, I needed to get you a little more relaxed for the main event – it’ll make opening you up easier.'  
  
  
Jensen frowned. Opening _what_?  
  
  
He heard the lube being opened again and watched, unable to look away, as Jared spread it all over his fingers. He _really_ didn't want Jared jacking him off right then; the thought of Jared touching him again – even if that touch had just made him come so hard he’d almost passed out - made Jensen's stomach twist uneasily. But Jensen needn't have worried because when Jared reached forward, he didn't go for Jensen’s cock; instead, he went lower… _much_ lower.  
  
  
Jensen jolted when one of Jared's slick fingers pushed lightly against his asshole, and it suddenly clicked exactly what Jared was planning to do. And that was just not happening; Jensen knew his body reasonably well, he’d lived with it for seventeen years after all, and he was absolutely positive that there was no way anything was fitting up his ass. Not that finger, not…not anything else. No way, no how, so Jared was gonna be shit out of luck here.  
  
  
But Jared was still pushing against him, and much to Jensen’s shock and disbelief, the thick tip of his finger slipped inside. _No._ ‘No, wait,' he breathed, but Jared didn't stop, didn't wait; instead, he just pushed that wet finger into Jensen's ass right up to the hilt. And it fucking _hurt_. A deep burn that pulled against his muscles as Jensen clenched and tried to push Jared back out.  
  
  
'Relax, baby, it's just me,' Jared soothed. Yeah, and that was half the fucking problem, Jensen felt like saying, but he was too busy trying to breathe through the pain.  
  
  
'Take it out,' he croaked, his voice rough and desperate.  
  
  
But Jared didn't; he just left his finger there as he bent down and brushed an apologetic kiss against Jensen's inner thigh. 'Can't yet, baby, we need to get you loosened up,’ he said, like this was something they’d agreed on; like this was something Jensen wanted too. ‘Nice and slowly, okay?'  
  
  
A few minutes passed without Jared moving his finger at all, and as much as Jensen hated to admit it, the burn did start to fade. He could feel his ass relaxing, getting used to the thick intrusion of Jared's finger, even as he tried to push it out. Jared must've sensed this because, in the next moment, he was pulling his finger out and plunging it back in. It didn’t hurt, not like Jensen thought it should’ve done - something this wrong, this unwanted, _should_ hurt.  
  
  
Jared kept the movement up, thrusting his finger in and out, as he brought his other hand up to fondle Jensen's balls, rolling and massaging them in his huge palm in a way Jensen that could never quite manage himself, because his hands weren't anywhere near large enough. Jared's though...they were handling Jensen – all of him - just fucking fine.  
  
  
'Okay, I'm putting a second finger in; you’re a little looser now and I've used tonnes of lube so this shouldn't hurt as much as the other one,' Jared explained as he slipped a second finger in beside the first. It didn't hurt as much as the first one had, the burn barely even there, and Jared got right down to it, thrusting the two fingers in and out. It took several moments for Jensen to realise that they weren't moving like the first finger had; this time, Jared's fingers were feeling along Jensen's inner walls, pushing in it at different angles and, every now and again, twisting and bending slightly as if they were...were _looking_ for something. Which was really fucking weird - what the hell was Jared looking for in his as-  
  
  
And then they hit something inside him that had Jensen’s breath catching in his throat and his body going rigid and hot all over. _What the fuck was that?_ He collapsed back against the bed, panting slightly, and was completely unprepared for Jared to rub over that spot again.  
  
  
 _Fuck, fuck, fuck…_  
  
  
Every touch of Jared’s fingers sent sparks coursing through his body and straight down to his cock, which was somehow already hard again, red and flushed and curving up towards his stomach.  
  
  
'Stop it,' he panted, slamming his head back into the pillow, 'oh god...'  
  
  
He couldn't ever remember being this hard; he couldn't breathe, couldn't think past the throbbing in his cock and the relentless punch of Jared's fingers into his ass. He barely even noticed Jared slipping in a third finger until the man started scissoring them gently in between those maddening _hotdirty_ rubs. He couldn't even bring himself to care how open he felt down there, how stretched wide, not when every thought he had was side-lined by Jared's clever fingers.  
  
  
It went on forever, until Jensen was damn near out of his mind, unable to keep still, humping back onto Jared's fingers because he needed to come… _needed_ it so fucking badly…and this just wasn't enough, he needed more...more...  
  
  
And then suddenly the fingers were gone, but Jensen barely had time to whimper in disappointment before something else was pushing into his ass. It burned, enough that Jensen was brought back from the edge and was able to finally think clearly again for the first time since Jared had found that crazy spot inside him. He opened his eyes, not quite sure when he'd closed them, and saw Jared leaning over him. Jensen realised instantly what that something was – _nonononono_ \- and he tried to get away, escape, but Jared's hands shot out and grabbed his hips, keeping him still, as the man continued to push forward.  
  
  
'No,' Jensen cried out, straining against Jared’s hold and against the cuffs, but it didn't do any good. Didn't stop the relentless push of Jared's cock inside him and Jensen felt a tear fall unbidden down his cheek. _Oh God._  
  
  
It didn't take more than a few moments for Jared to bottom out, the man's hips coming to settle against Jensen's ass, and Jensen couldn’t help but stare between his legs in horror. Jared was inside him, every single, thick inch of him, and Jensen almost couldn’t believe it. Had it not been for the gentle movements Jared had begun to make, the slow, shallow thrusts into Jensen’s body, Jensen wouldn’t have thought it was possible. And as much as he didn’t want to admit it, even to himself, it didn’t feel terrible...it…it actually felt pretty good…  
  
  
But at least this gentle, steady thrusting wasn't anywhere _near_ as intense as before had been and despite his arousal – God, what the hell was wrong with him? - Jensen could just about keep a clear head and not become that pathetic, needy thing again. Yeah, he’d simply wait this out until it was over, and then Jared would let him go and Jensen could forget this ever happened. He just needed to hold onto that thought – this would all be over soon.  
  
  
And that was working just fine, until Jared suddenly growled low in his throat and gripped Jensen's ass in his huge paws so he could pull it closer and up. The new position sent Jared's cock slamming right into that sparking place inside him, and Jensen struggled to keep hold of those rational thoughts – he didn’t want this...he didn’t want this…he didn’t want this… _oh fuck_ …  
  
  
He shook his head frantically, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood in an attempt to keep the wanton moans from spilling off his tongue, as Jared picked up the pace, pounding into that spot over and over again. Fuck, this was even worse ( _better, oh god, better_ ) than Jared's fingers because Jared’s cock was so much bigger and the power, the sheer _force_ , behind the man's thrusts was shaking Jensen apart from the inside out. Jensen felt his heels leave the mattress, his toes curling, his gut tightening...no, he wasn't going to come from this...he wasn't...  
  
  
Jensen cried out as his orgasm hit, locking his whole body up with the intensity of it and sending the world tumbling into darkness.  
  
  
THE END.  
  
A/N- Right, so this is the end. But if anyone liked it, don’t worry if you didn’t, I can post some more. Thanks for reading, everyone.   
  



End file.
